


Christmasing With You

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is my favorite part of Christmas.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmasing With You

**Author's Note:**

> written as a Christmas present for "nakeisha" in 2015

“This is my favorite part of Christmas,” said Abby, smoothing the threadbare quilt over their laps.

McGee rearranged them until he had an arm around her shoulders, allowing her to snuggle tight against him. “What is?”

She’d woken him just after dawn, excited as any grade school kid on Christmas morning, not just about the brightly-colored presents under their tree, but about everything— the sparkle of fresh frost on the ground outside, the bright golden sunlight slanting through the windows, the smell of coffee and cinnamon buns they make before opening gifts.

There was a small pile of them under the haphazardly decorated tree, the popsicle-stick reindeer McGee had made when he was six hanging beside a glittering black skull, red-and-gold lights winking merrily. They’d had almost back-to-back cases until two days before Christmas, so there hadn’t been time to buy many presents, but they’d each chosen thoughtful gifts instead of sheer quantity, and Abby had laughed and kissed him as she opened each one. McGee’s presents from her had been just as well received, and they’d both opened others from friends and family.

Then, McGee had put the video Yule Log on his laptop while Abby poured them each another cup of coffee and they’d settled on the couch under her well-worn skull-patterned blanket to watch one of Abby’s endless collection of holiday movies.

“This part,” Abby repeated. “I mean, I like _all_ of Christmas, of course, but it wouldn’t be any fun at all if I didn’t have _you_ , Timmy. And while I do love all the wonderful presents you’ve gotten me this year, what I really wanted, more than anything else, was just to spend the day together.”

He grinned and kissed her, long and slow and sweet. “Funny, that’s exactly what I wanted for Christmas, too.”

THE END


End file.
